


probably still adore you (with your hands around my neck)

by MajorAccent



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Extensive Knot Vocabulary, Genital Piercing, Hands Free Orgasm, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAccent/pseuds/MajorAccent
Summary: “So, why do you want me to tie you up?” He asks, far too casually.Klaus coughs, throat working against him when he swallows too quickly. “Jesus, warn a guy.”“Like you warned me when you came waltzing in here with that off the bat?” Diego returns with, not feeling the least bit sorry. “Answer the question, Klaus.”





	probably still adore you (with your hands around my neck)

**Author's Note:**

> just as a general disclaimer for my peace of mind: this is in No Way a guide for bdsm etiquette. there's a lot of hand-waving, "please engage your suspension of disbelief here," that happens in terms of an implied consent conversation. do your own research. read up on the subject and watch tutorials. be your own rope top, chase your bliss.
> 
> this is extremely self-indulgent and all i can say is they gave me all my kinks on a silver platter and i was possessed, but hey! at least you a fic out of it. no beta bc like hell am i gonna subject one of my friends to all this.
> 
> title comes from the arctic monkeys' "505."

“I need you to tie me up,” Klaus says, his body a languid line against the railing of his small catwalk. “Again.”

 

Diego frowns, unsure how Klaus got in without being heard. Then again, Five did warn them about the effects of time traveling. “Again?” Diego repeats foggily, confused. “You’ve been sober for the last few days. Did you fall off the wagon already?”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Klaus lilts, stepping around the answer as he slinks down the steps. A sly grin spreads out on his lips as he comes to a stop at Diego’s elbow, hopping up to sit on the counter.

 

Diego breathes slowly through his nose, trying to subtly scent him for a whiff of cigarettes, alcohol, or weed, but all that’s there is a faint smell of some perfume concoction that would probably be called “tropical.” No fresh track marks on his exposed skin. Eyes bright and clear.

 

“Sober,” he decides, forcing his hands back to work, red and yellow bell peppers on the cutting board waiting to get chopped.

 

Klaus looks down from his perch, watching Diego’s sure hands hold and slice methodically. “When’d you learn to cook?” He asks, catching Diego off-guard again. Usually, Klaus whined, begged, and pleaded when he was trying to get his way. This was certainly a more subdued approach.

 

“Had to learn,” Diego humors him, scrapping the peppers into a bowl. “Have to learn how to take care of yourself when you leave everything you know behind.”

 

“Shit,” Klaus breathes on a bemused sigh. “I didn’t think that was going to send you off on a tragic backstory rant.”

 

Diego snorts despite himself. “Are you staying for dinner, Klaus?” He asks, hand hovering over the egg carton.

 

Klaus looks at everything, trying to assess the situation. “Omelet?” He guesses, seeing the spinach and grated cheese still on the counter.

 

Diego nods, moving on to crack his own eggs into the bowl while he decides.

 

“I don’t know…” Klaus muses, shimmying off the counter with practiced ease; the leather pants that he favors have a habit of catching on stuff. “How likely am I to get food poisoning from your cooking?”

 

“One hundred percent, hopefully,” Diego says with an eye roll, cracking a few more eggs for Klaus’ portion.

 

“I don’t know if I want to stay for dinner,” Klaus says, ignoring the teasing. “I had some big plans for tonight if they don’t fall through, of course.”

 

Diego smirks and then sucks sound through his teeth. “Gee, that’s too bad,” he says and finally turns to Klaus, hip against the cabinet. “Here I thought you wanted to discuss that little favor you asked for. But, if you have other plans…” He trails off, shrugging.

 

Diego gives Klaus a slow once over before he meets Klaus’ gaze and jerks his head toward the door, telling him to get lost if he wasn’t going to be serious.

 

“Well, look at that,” Klaus pipes up, voice high in urgency. “My night just cleared right up.” He throws a hand up and shakes it like he’s swatting something away. “Must have been a fluke,” he continues with a smile. “I’d be happy to have dinner with you, brother.”

 

Diego just throws the prepared veggie mix into the pan, and they hiss with the heat. “Make yourself useful,” he commands, grabbing a spatula so he can toss everything around. “Set the table.”

 

Klaus looks around the room, tries not to make it too obvious that he leans forward to peer around the shelves Diego’s using to break up the room and only seeing his bed and what could technically be called a living room area. “Where is…” He starts, turning to look at Diego at the stove.

 

Except Diego is smirking to himself, eyebrows jumping when he glances up to catch Klaus’ gaze. Everything slots into place for Klaus in that split-second.

 

_Diego’s teasing him._

 

“You animal,” Klaus sniffs, haughty. “You eat on your couch like a heathen. Getting crumbs everywhere.”

 

Diego shrugs, smile full-blown now as he shakes the pan out. “Only the best accommodations in the boiler room.”

 

It feels natural. The taunting, the back and forth between them picking up where it left off all those years ago when Klaus caught Diego slipping out of the house the last time. It’s like they can pretend that the world isn’t falling apart outside this room.

 

Klaus doesn’t mention it, too afraid that it’ll break. Instead, he shrugs and wanders back over to the makeshift kitchen. “I’ll give it a five-star review,” he promises. “As long as the water has the exact amount of ice I want, there’s parking, and the waitress focuses entirely on me, even if she’s got a full section.”

 

Diego laughs at that. A genuine, full one that puts his teeth on display and Klaus’ stomach flips, giddy because he caused that.

 

“Here,” Diego says, giving Klaus a plate before he dumps the cheese-filled omelet onto it. “Forks are here,” he says, pointing at a drawer. “Ketchup and hot sauce are on the door if you want them.” He kicks at the mini fridge under the countertop.

 

“Thanks,” Klaus replies and reaches for a fork, finally noticing that his stomach is tying itself into knots over how hungry he is, now that he isn’t outright ignoring it. He moans at the forkful, not caring that he’s burning the roof of his mouth. “This is delicious,” he compliments, sincere. He can’t remember the last time someone besides Mom actually cooked for him.

 

There’s a scrape against metal as Diego serves himself. He nudges Klaus out of the way, grabbing a fork from the drawer before he opens the fridge for ketchup. “So, why do you want me to tie you up?” He asks, far too casually.

 

Klaus coughs, throat working against him when he swallows too quickly. “Jesus, warn a guy.”

 

“Like you warned me when you came waltzing in here with that off the bat?” Diego returns with, not feeling the least bit sorry. “Answer the question, Klaus.”

 

Klaus hastily shoves a too big bite of food into his mouth.

 

Diego doesn’t even roll his eyes, knowing that his brother’s stalling. Instead, he just stares him down, waiting him out. There has to be some type of conversation before Diego’s going to do what Klaus is asking for.

 

“It’s nothing, really,” Klaus says after a while, giving a twitchy shrug as he looks at Diego imploringly. “Just some light bondage.”

 

“ _‘Light,’_ ” Diego repeats, dubious. “I think you and I have different definitions of that.”

 

“Maybe,” Klaus allows, swaying into Diego’s space. “A lot’s changed,” he says softly. “But a lot’s still the same.” He pauses, searching Diego’s face. “We used to have fun together, right?”

 

Diego nods. “Yeah,” he agrees. “We did.”

 

“Let’s have some fun,” Klaus implores, stabbing at another bite of his omelet. “It’ll be just like old times,” he continues. “Minus the inexperience, plus some bondage.” Klaus smiles like that’s all that matters, like it’s as easy as that.

 

And maybe it is.

 

— • —

 

“Put your arms like this,” Diego instructs in a soft voice, putting his forearms together on top of his stomach. “Vein to vein,” he explains, separating his limbs to show that the tender inner skin lines up. “It prevents nerve damage.”

 

Klaus does as he’s told, centering himself with a breath as Diego unravels a coil of rope. He holds the two working ends in one hand and the bight in the other, looping them through the space in between Klaus’ arms and stomach. He creates a lark’s head knot by bringing the working ends through the bight, cinching it closed around the middle of Klaus’s forearms.

 

“Good?” Diego asks, testing the tension.

 

Klaus nods, trying to act like this little thing isn’t already affecting him. “Perfect,” he agrees with a grin.

 

Diego returns the grin with his own small, pleased smile. He reverses the tension, looping the working ends in the opposite direction, and creating a new bight. He secures it with a tug and shoves a finger where the rope meets skin, making sure Klaus still has enough circulation.

 

Satisfied, Diego pulls a straight length from Klaus’s arms to his sternum, fingertips dragging over skin as he goes. A shiver wracks through Klaus’ spine, the simple touch teasing over before the rougher rope pulls close. The rope has its own pulse against his skin, tremors running through the cotton as Diego holds and pulls it every which way.

 

“Jesus,” Klaus breathes without thought as Diego winds the rope around his back.

 

Diego huffs a laugh, securing the single column tie.

 

“I can’t wait to hogtie you next time,” he murmurs, repeating the motions to create a double column.

 

Klaus takes a shuddering breath, not entirely sure what that means but wanting a next time all the same. “Yeah,” he agrees with a vigorous nod. “Whatever you want, Diego.”

 

“Whatever I want, huh?” Diego asks, throwing the remaining length over Klaus’ shoulder and moving behind him. “That’s a dangerous thing to offer, Klaus,” he whispers, hot into his ear as he pulls the rope tighter.

 

Klaus sways, back arching. His head finds Diego’s shoulder as he gasps, aware of the rope caging him in. “Diego,” he whines, feeling like he’s begging.

 

“Already?” Diego asks, stubble burning against Klaus’ throat. “Already needy and I’m not even done with this harness yet.”

 

Klaus lets out a whimper, his cock jumping in his briefs. The rope is supple wherever it touches skin, the corded braid thick and even.

 

“Patience,” he commands and presses a lingering kiss where his neck meets shoulder.

 

Klaus can’t see what Diego’s doing behind his back, but he can feel lengths getting lifted as Diego pulls the ends through, how he pulls everything on the right side of too tight.

 

“Almost done,” Diego promises, stepping in front of him again as he pulls over Klaus’ opposite shoulder. Bringing everything to the center again, Diego sets about joining the knot to the one on his sternum.

 

His hands move quickly with practiced ease, separating the ends to make a lock on each side. With the last end tucked away, Diego takes a step back to admire his handiwork. “There we are,” he says, pleased with it. “Look at you.”

 

Klaus blinks down at himself, seeing the crisscross of rope around his arms and chest. He takes a deep breath, feeling just how trapped he is. He meets Diego’s gaze and tests the hold, tries to flex and tug his arms out of place only to find that everything is steadfast and strong.

 

“Fuck,” he manages to get out at the realization that he really is helpless like this. Soundly bound.

 

Diego grins, showing off his teeth. A predator sending out a warning. “It gets better,” he promises, nudging Klaus back toward the bed. “Lay down, legs on the edge.”

 

Klaus follows easily, melting down onto the comforter. His legs splay out, the curve of his hard cock in his briefs unmistakable between them.

 

“Good, very good,” Diego praises, skirting his hand along Klaus’ inner thigh. He shifts, touching along the crease on one side and then mirroring on the other, back down the opposite inner thigh.

 

“Stop teasing me,” Klaus says, leg twitching under Diego’s hand. “Fuck, Diego, please.”

 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be telling me what to do,” Diego says calmly, drawing his nails lightly over the expanse of sensitive, pale skin. “Isn’t that right, Klaus?”

 

“I—” Klaus heaves, hazy around the edges. “Yes,” he agrees. “You’re in charge.”

 

“Look at me,” Diego asserts, leaning down to grab Klaus by the chin. “Remember what you said, sweetheart?” He asks, quiet with how close he is. “You’d give me anything I want.”

 

“Yes, anything,” Klaus breathes out. “Absolutely.”

 

Diego’s smile goes sharper than his knives. “What if I don’t want you to come?” He asks and drags the tip of his nose along the edge of Klaus’ jaw. “What if I just want to tie you up, set a timer, and then untie you when it goes off? What if it’s just that?”

 

The noise Klaus lets out is downright indecent, a keening whine from his throat as his head rears back. “ _Diego_ ,” he moans out his name again, drawing all the vowels out as he plants his feet on the floor and jacks his hips up with desperation.

 

“Klaus,” Diego returns with that same salacious, sadistic smile and leans out of Klaus’ space. “Stay put,” he commands and moves to the bedside table.

 

Klaus breathes, each deep breath pressing the ropes tighter against his skin until he exhales. He wants to ask what Diego has planned, what he’s looking for. But he also knows that Diego will make him wait longer if he tries. Instead, he focuses on a spot in the popcorn ceiling,

 

Two more hanks of rope land next to Klaus’ hip, and he distantly appreciates that they’re all thick and soft looking.

 

Diego touches Klaus’ stomach, brushing against the top edge of his briefs. “I’m going to frogtie one of your legs,” he imparts. “And then I’m going to put you in a hip harness.” He skirts his fingers over the underside of Klaus’ cock, tracing the wet spot. “But first,” he says and finally, _finally_ grabs the elastic band and tugs Klaus’ underwear off in one confident pull.

 

Klaus’ stomach and thighs clench, feeling like an exposed live wire. “Diego,” he pleads, wanting to close his legs and cover the sticky, wet head of his sex. “I don’t think I can last through that.”

 

“You’ll be okay,” Diego replies evenly, uncoiling a length of rope. He reaches out, grabbing Klaus’ left ankle and pushing until he’s folded his leg. “Just like this,” he murmurs and opens the bight with one hand and completes the loop around Klaus’ thigh and calf with the other, making another lark’s head knot and reversing the tension as he wraps the running length around his leg three more times before locking the bands.

 

Klaus watches, feels the drag of the cotton on the tender skin of his inner thigh as Diego tugs the final knot into place. The pressure is even and light, but unforgiving when Klaus tries to straighten his leg out.

 

He’s truly helpless now, with both his arms and one leg tightly bound, all of but one of his limbs completely useless if he even managed to get up off the bed. Trapped and completely at Diego’s mercy, his cock is an angry red, precum dripping against his hip.

 

“Last one,” Diego promises and grabs Klaus by the hips to pull him half off the mattress. He kneels, supporting Klaus’ weight on his knee as he wraps a length around his waist a couple of times, securing it around the bands, and pulling a straight section down to start wrapping around the bottom edge of his ass.

 

Diego’s finished before Klaus even fully aware. The rope lays across his stomach, down his thigh, and around; corded and neatly tucked up. “What’s the point?” He asks before he’s even really aware. He kicks his one free leg out, gets enough leverage to writhe in a desperate bid for friction. “It isn’t doing anything.”

 

“It’s doing plenty,” Diego replies. He doesn’t give Klaus an eye roll, but he does lean out of his space. “It lets me do this, for one.” He reaches out, grabbing the knot at Klaus’ waist in one hand, the knot at his sternum in the other, and lifts.

 

Klaus goes boneless against it, suspended above the bedspread as Diego plants his knees on the mattress and hefts him higher.

 

There’s too much for Klaus to focus on: the cinch of the ropes as they work with gravity, the way Diego’s biceps flex and bulge as he holds him, how secure he feels like this, the weightlessness of it. He heaves a breath, head tilted back as his eyes slam close, cock leaking.

 

“Do you know what would've happened if you gave me some warning?” Diego whispers gruffly, heaving him higher as Klaus counts his inhales and exhales. “How I’d rig you up from the ceiling if you didn’t come in here unannounced, begging for something quicker? How I’d take my time with you? Draw it out until you’re crying for it?”

 

Klaus is panting, skin feeling too tight across his bones. “Didn’t know,” he swears. “Diego, please. I want that, I _want_ it.”

 

Diego drops him.

 

It’s not enough to hurt him.

 

Not even enough to knock the air out of him.

 

But it _is_ enough to make that mix of elation and anxiety tumble around in his stomach like he was on a roller coaster.

 

“I know,” he says and moves away, off the mattress so he can stand. “But you couldn’t wait, so you’re getting this instead.”

 

Klaus’ dick is throbbing in sync with his heart, bobbing with its staccato. Shame sweeps through his stomach at how hard he is despite Diego hardly touching him. His thighs squeeze close, seeking some kind of relief.

 

“Stop that,” Diego demands from where he’s pulling his shirt off. “You know I didn’t say you could do that.”

 

“Diego,” Klaus whines out, not in his right mind enough to appreciate the miles of tan skin Diego’s baring now as he shoves his sweatpants off. “I’m dying here, you’ve got to do something.”

 

“Patience,” Diego murmurs again as he moves back onto the bed. “I’m going to take care of you.” He reaches to the bedside table, grabbing the half-empty bottle of lube that’s sitting on top.

 

Klaus yelps when Diego squirts a cold line directly on the underside of his cock.

 

“Sorry about that,” he says with zero remorse as he tosses the bottle down. “The heating’s kind of terrible in here.”

 

And normally Klaus would reply. He’d argue that the boiler room was literally where heat is made. That it wouldn’t kill his brother to spend five seconds warming the lube up. That Diego’s just being a fuck like usual, except.

 

 _Except_ Diego chooses that moment to grip his shaft and drag Klaus partially upright by the rope around his waist, bending him in half with his legs over his head, spreading him open and licking a stripe across his hole.

 

A gasp is all that Klaus manages as his toes curl at the sudden pleasure after all the teasing. His whole body clenches with it, trying to bear down on Diego’s tongue and thrust into his hand all at once, but with his center of gravity titled so severely all he can manage is a full body jerk.

 

“Please, please, _Diego_ , please,” Klaus is chanting now, breathless. “I’ll be so good for you, please—Diego.”

 

He hums at that, sending vibrations up Klaus’ spine, making him sob and writhe. But, Diego gives Klaus exactly what he wants as he laves over the opening and fucks his tongue in. Diego’s hand tightens, stroking his cock from root to tip and Klaus thrashes in his grip as he hurdles closer to the peak. His back arches in one long line until Diego shifts to grip a stiff ring with his thumb and middle finger around the base of Klaus’ dick and balls, effectively staving off his orgasm.

 

“You absolute bastard,” Klaus whines, stomach clenching and twitching.

 

Diego pulls back with a scrape of teeth against his rim. “Did you think it was going to be that easy?” He asks, mouth already slick and red. “Not today, sweetheart.”

 

Klaus’ arms flex, wanting something to grab onto as Diego buries his face against his ass again.

 

Diego lets his cock go, letting it bob in the air as he thrusts his tongue in and out, ruddy and angry as he leaks all down his front. He’s whining now as Diego pulls back enough to blow a stream of air over where he’s sloppy and gaping.

 

He’s bright pink and open, begging for it without saying anything. Diego murmurs something against the cleft of his ass, but Klaus can’t make it out over the sound of blood rushing in his ears and his own manic breathing. “Diego, please,” he’s still whining even though his tongue feels swollen, too big for his mouth. “I need more.”

 

“More?” Diego repeats. He bites his sit spot, sucks a vicious mark against the meat that Klaus knows he’ll feel for a week. He moves and does the same thing on his bare inner thigh, making a hickey that’ll be black and blue by tomorrow. Obviously pleased with himself, he lifts his head over enough to look down at Klaus.

 

“Diego,” Klaus implores with one word, mouth red from biting at his lips. “Please, god, let me come, please.”

 

Diego frowns as if he’s considering it, goes the extra mile to tilt his head in consideration. “Hmmm,” he exaggerates and skirts the pad of his thumb over Klaus’ opening. “No,” he finally decides on before sinking the digit into him. He hooks it meanly on the rim, stretching him apart. “Not right now,” he says and sits up straighter so he can spit down into Klaus’ hole, watching it clench before he pushes his saliva deeper.

 

He leans back down and forces his tongue into the space his thumb provides, getting in deeper, and Klaus doesn’t know if he loves or hates Diego in this moment. Buried as far as he’ll go, Diego hums against the muscle, making Klaus whine. He stabs in and out, working in tandem with his thumb until he draws his hand back completely, having enough give to suck against the puffy and raw top edge.

 

Klaus mewls at that, his noise going higher pitched when Diego nips him there. His cock is nearing purple now, precum heavily beading at the tip and dripping furiously. “Diego,” Klaus starts, kicking his free leg out to try and nudge him in the shoulder, but he’s not coordinated enough to actually manage anything past an aborted lurch. “Diego, please. Pleasepleaseplease, I need you.” He’s actively crying now, cock so hard it hurts on the line of too much and not enough all at once. His eyes are swimming, tears clumping his eyelashes together. “I _need_ you, please, Diego.”

 

And that makes Diego ease up. Makes him lift his head and still his thumb. “Yeah?” He asks, voice gruff from the strain on his jaw. His chin is soaked, mouth plump and florid. He stares down at Klaus, watching his face as he pulls out. “You need me?” He grabs at the forgotten bottle of lube, drenching his fingers in the slick.

 

“Yes,” Klaus is nodding as much as he can, heart racing as he wheezes. “Yes, fuck. Please, Diego. I need you.”

 

“I’m here,” Diego assures, petting at his thigh as he stuffs two fingers into Klaus in one sure motion. He keeps them there, letting him adjust as he breathes through the stretch. “There you go,” he murmurs, still running his free hand over whatever bare skin he can reach. “Told you I was going to take care of you, right?”

 

Klaus clenches around his fingers, trying to pull Diego in deeper. “I need—I need—” Klaus hiccups, throat clicking with dryness.

 

“I know what you need,” Diego acknowledges and scissors his fingers apart, spreading him open even more. “You came in here and told me, didn’t you?” He asks, thrusting leisurely; it’s not the kind of rhythm that’s anywhere close to being able to get Klaus off, but Diego does curl his calloused fingers and press into the bundle of nerves inside him. “Been so good about letting me know this whole night.”

 

Diego screws a third finger into him and Klaus can’t help but think about what this would feel like if Diego kept his gloves on for this; the ones he wears when he’s practicing with his knives and running around the city fighting crime. It makes him grip and groan and gasp, dizzy for the feeling of supple leather making him yield and bend. The sound he makes is bordering on primal, too hard up to try and be alluring and elegant.

 

That must be what Diego is looking for though, because he hauls his fingers out and plunges them right back in viciously, hammering into his prostate three times before he goes right back to that slow, lazy tempo.

 

“I almost want to make you come on my fingers,” Diego muses aloud, and goes knuckle deep, curving his digits brutally. “You think you could come?” He asks, tapping against the tender place inside Klaus. He watches his cock twitch and drool with every press. “Just like this?”

 

Klaus whines, legs and neck straining. “Probably,” he admits, feeling hope swell behind his breast bone despite everything. “Move faster,” he tries to needle, wanting to meet Diego halfway.

 

Diego pulls his hand away completely, ignoring Klaus’ groan of disappointment as he puts more lube on his fingers. “‘Probably,’ isn’t definitive,” he says and puts all three back into the hilt with a confident thrust. “I like working with definitives, Klaus.”

 

He clenches down on Diego’s fingers at that, wounded noises trapped in his throat. The muscles in his abs keep jumping, thighs quaking as his toes curl with every sluggish push. “Close,” he manages to grunt out, fingertips pressing bruises into his arms with how tight he’s holding on to himself.

 

“Maybe next time,” Diego relents and reaches out, hoisting Klaus' torso up into the air again, holding him up by the rope and fingers buried in his ass. He withdraws again, wiping his hands off on the sheets before he reaches out to massage Klaus’ hips. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” he murmurs nonsensically as he works the joint and checks over the ropes. “How are your fingers and toes?” He asks, looking them over for any purpling. “Any tingling?”

 

“No,” Klaus answers immediately and promptly uses his restored leverage to push off the mattress and fling himself onto Diego’s lap. “Need you to fuck me,” he’s gasping, lungs feeling like they’re on fire for how quickly he’s panting for it. “Please, please, just—”

 

Diego grabs the harness around his waist again, lifting Klaus. “Hold on,” he commands and moves Klaus out of his lap so he can lean over for the bedside table again, reaching for condoms.

 

Klaus sees the strip and spreads his legs, content to wait now that he knows what’s coming next. He stares at Diego’s hands as he rips a packet off and opens, fitting the rubber over the head of his hard cock before he rolls it down the generous length. Which is when Klaus notices the line of studs down the underside of Diego’s cock.

 

“Fuck,” he breathes out on a whine as Diego reaches for the bottle of lube again, aching for the feel of the piercings against his sensitive rim. “Come _on_ ,” he’s urging. “I’m wet enough, please just put it in me already.”

 

Diego shakes his head, ignoring him as he coats his dick in lube. “You’ll thank me later,” he promises and grips the frogtie around Klaus’ thigh and calf, dragging him closer. He shoves Klaus’ free leg up and out, keeping his grip behind his brother’s knee as he lines himself up and slides in like a hot knife through butter.

 

Klaus tosses his head back with a high, needy whine the whole way, eyes slamming closed as Diego’s hips meet his ass. “Oh my god, you’re huge,” he’s already gasping even though Diego hasn’t done anything more than press inside. “Fuck me.”

 

Diego huffs a laugh despite himself. “I’m trying,” he grunts out. Klaus is snug and stifling around him and all he can do is stay still, catch his breath and let the burn pass for Klaus.

 

“C’mon,” Klaus encourages with a sly smile and bites his lip. “Put me in my place.”

 

The look he gets in return is dark and dangerous. “Such a fucking brat,” Diego says, low like thunder. He presses close, puts his weight on Klaus and pins him against the bedspread just like that and grabs him by the hinge of his jaw, forcibly turns Klaus’ head, so he can whisper into his ear. “You want that?” He asks and hitches his hips, pulling out with a slow drag and sinks back in just as easy. “Want me to make you whine for it, baby?”

 

“Yes,” Klaus breathes, barely audible. “Diego, _please_.”

 

Diego chuckles and clamps his teeth over the hammer-point of Klaus’ pulse as he draws back and snaps his hips forward. Klaus clenches around him with a hurt noise. The air is humid between them and Klaus’ skin is hot, body coiling and eager with his need, muscles pulled too tight as Diego sucks a hickey against his vulnerable throat.

 

“I’m going to wreck you,” Diego promises, leaning back up and setting a brutal pace. He grabs the columns of rope along Klaus’ waist, pulling him down to meet each thrust, _making_ Klaus take his cock, unyielding metal tugging against his hole as he goes. He’s pinned in place, Diego’s grip on the rope keeping Klaus from sliding up the bed.

 

Klaus’ breath hitches brokenly, trying to pull Diego closer with his loose leg. “Touch me,” he quakes, stretched open and full. Every time Diego fucks into him, pleasure and electricity bounce around his nerve endings, firing synapses. “Please, _please_ , I’ve been so good, haven’t I? Diego, please.”

 

Klaus' dick lays neglected against his stomach, cock head smearing precum against the line of hair from his navel to the thatch at the base, nudging the rope every other thrust. It’s not enough to make him cum, but it does drive him crazy; the too dry cotton braid giving just enough friction to tease.

 

Diego smirks at him, sweat making his hair fall across his forehead, eyes a touch too wide. It’s the only sign Klaus has gotten that this is affecting him just as much. “I am touching you,” he gruffs out, pulling Klaus down rougher as an indicator, fucking in and hitting his prostate with precision.

 

“Diego,” Klaus groans, torn between letting his brother just use him and getting what he wants. “Be mean to me,” he pants, bracing against the ropes for something to ground him, make him focus. “Choke me, mark me up, please.”

 

He lets go of Klaus’ hip harness and reaches for the knot on his sternum instead, hauling him upright. “Be _mean_ to you?” He repeats, the edge to his voice nothing but darkness and danger, his smile showing all teeth again. His eyes are scanning Klaus’ face, looking for something.

 

Klaus is already nodding eagerly, agreeing to anything that comes out of Diego’s mouth. “Yeah, yes, please.”

 

Diego shoves Klaus back and follows him down, hips pressing into the cradle of Klaus’ thighs. His thrusts aren’t as fast like this, but it lets him go deeper. Diego curves his body around Klaus, forearms planting on the mattress as he stops moving. “I think you and I have different definitions of that,” he says for the second time of the night, but still scrapes his teeth against Klaus’ collarbone. “I’m going to hurt you.”

 

Klaus has enough clearance around his hands to paw at Diego’s chest, but the angle too awkward on his wrists to do much else. “I want it,” he gasps out, head tossed back to give him all the ample real estate of his tender throat.

 

And fuck, if that doesn’t do Diego’s head in, watching Klaus go limp and accepting. This isn’t Klaus trusting him to be gentle, it’s him trusting Diego to make it _ache_. There’s power in that; a control he normally doesn’t have. It’s heady and fucked up, but he still reaches up to clasp a loose hand over Klaus’ Adam’s apple, his hand looking huge against the pale column.

 

“Snap your fingers if you want me to let go,” Diego commands, feeling Klaus’ pulse ratchet up another level against his fingertips before he starts to press down. Klaus lets out a guttural sound, vocal cords vibrating against Diego’s palm.

 

Diego watches Klaus’ eyes go hazy and cheeks flush, the blush going from his face and stretching to his chest. “There you go,” Diego croons, knowing Klaus can’t talk back to him like this. He starts moving again, slower and more deliberate as he fucks into Klaus where he’s gone impossibly tighter around him.

 

He’s not going to last like this, between Klaus clenching down on him as he gets choked out and the control that he’s willingly giving to Diego. “Fuck, look at you,” Diego groans, watching tears streak down Klaus’ face. “Getting exactly what you fucking want, sweetheart.”

 

Klaus’s mouth moves around a syllable, but only the consonants come out. He plants his foot on the mattress and bears down on Diego, begging with his body as he meets Diego halfway.

 

“Gonna come?” Diego challenges him, feeling his own release racing down his spine from the back of his skull, everything pulling tighter. “Gonna come with just a hand around your throat and my cock in your ass?”

 

Klaus is nodding, chin hitting the back of Diego’s hand, dripping sweat with his teeth clenched. His abs twitch, thighs locking up with his knees digging into Diego’s ribs, eyes rolling back into his head. A chest-deep rasp punches out of him and Diego drops his hand from Klaus’ larynx as his cock bobs and jerks, painting his stomach and the rope wrapped around him there.

 

His muscles tighten vice-like, clamping down on Diego as he fucks Klaus through his peak. “F—f—fuck, Klaus,” he stutters on a gasp, hands finding hipbones and forcing bruises into the pale skin as his thrusts go sloppy, shoving in and pressing himself tight as he can to Klaus, emptying himself in the hot clutch of his body after a half-dozen strokes.

 

Diego tugs at the tie on Klaus’ leg, unwinding it until he gets to the lark’s head and then just sliding it off, exposing pink indentations of the braid the rope left behind and tossing the cotton to the floor over his shoulder. He pulls Klaus’ leg, helping him straighten it out after being folded for so long.

 

“Oh,” Klaus breathes, soft. His eyes fix on the marks left behind, zigzagging diamonds in a line. “Will that bruise?”

 

Diego hisses as he pulls out of Klaus, sensitive. “No,” he answers, pinching the condom off and tying it with a knot. “Hold on,” he says and stands up, moving to the industrial sink and running the water for a handful of seconds.

 

“So you’re just not going to help me with this, then?” Klaus asks, jutting his chin down the length of his chest, looking at the last piece of rope work that’s actually restricting him.

 

“Klaus,” Diego snaps back in exasperation as he shoves a paper towel under the faucet and comes back, cleaning the drying come on Klaus’ stomach and lube from his ass. He tosses that over his shoulder, and Klaus decidedly doesn’t comment on that, before Diego grabs him by the middle knot to hoist Klaus into a sitting position.

 

The minor display of strength and manhandling makes Klaus’ cock give a valiant, excited twitch, but neither of them are too interested in doing anything about it. Diego’s focus is on undoing the rope work around Klaus’ torso and arms, and Klaus’ attention is zeroed in on etching the image of Diego’s naked body into his spank bank, too preoccupied and distracted before.

 

“When’d you get a nipple piercing?” Klaus asks, leaning forward to make Diego’s job easier. “And those… The ones on your cock?”

 

Diego blinks, pulling and pulling the rope to release the weave he’d done. “Uhm,” he says, trying to remember. “After I got kicked out of the police academy.”

 

“Yeah?” Klaus acknowledges. “How’s that work? Considering you and needles don’t mix.”

 

“Don’t gotta look at the needle for them to pierce you,” Diego shrugs and finally pulls the last knot out of place, releasing Klaus’ arms.

 

The same zigzagging diamond pattern is across his forearms and chest, and he reaches out to touch over his skin to feel the bumps and craters. “I’m free!” He crows, thrusting his arms up above his head just because he can.

 

“Oh, no,” Diego drawls sarcastically, adding the defunct rope to the pile on the floor. “The world’s doomed.”

 

Klaus laughs at that, bright and rich. He flops back down on the bed, ready to turn over and sleep when he feels the rope still around his waist. “Here,” Klaus offers, putting his leg into Diego’s lap in invitation.

 

“Oh,” Diego says, hands coming down to touch the working ends of the rope. “I thought you’d want to do this one yourself.”

 

Klaus makes a face. “Do I _look_ like I want to do it myself, Diego?” He asks, not making a move to handle it at all, but does bounce his calf against Diego’s thigh. The sarcasm is not as biting as it usually is, and it’s belied even more by Klaus’ sleep-heavy eyes.

 

Diego sighs like it’s such an undertaking and sets to work unwinding and untying the hip harness. It takes less than thirty seconds before he’s making Klaus lift himself up so he can pull the rope from under him, letting it drop to the floor. “There,” he murmurs and brushes his hand over the marks on Klaus’ thigh. “All done.”

 

“Come here,” Klaus requests, sitting up so he can tug Diego down with him, doing all the work of arranging their limbs so that they’re tangled up under the covers, facing one another like they used to do when they’d share a bed growing up.

 

Diego’s pliant and moves where directed, finally settling. Klaus' eyes are content, half-mooned slits. That manic, pent-up energy that was trapped in his bones when he walked in is all gone, leaving his edges blurred. Pride swells behind Diego’s breast bone, knowing he caused that sated look.

 

“Thanks,” Klaus says after a beat, touching his forehead to Diego’s. “I needed that.”

 

“I know,” Diego acknowledges, matching his soft whisper, thumbing over the rope pattern that’s only just starting to fade on Klaus’ pec. “I did, too.” There’s a red and pink imprint of his fingertips on the sides of Klaus’ neck, a hickey on his collarbone, thumb marks on his hips. It’s pretty tame, as far as injuries go, but knowing that there’s proof on Klaus’ body in the coming days pleases the primitive, lizard part of his brain.

 

Klaus reaches up, pushing Diego’s soft hair off his forehead, fingertips massage over the scalp, tracing the scar above his ear, back and forth. He curves his body in, bunching up as close as he possibly can. He rubs the tip of his nose against Diego’s, sharing air.

 

He’s asking for something without actually asking for it. Incredibly, Klaus has always been shy about kissing. Has never been one to balk at talking about fetishes and past experiences and exactly what he wanted when it came to the bedroom, but kissing was always the barrier he butted up against whenever they fooled around when they were still in the academy.

 

“You want a kiss?” Diego asks, taking mercy on him.

 

Klaus frowns a bit theatrically. “You didn’t kiss me at all,” he observes. “Do you not love me anymore? Do you think I’m unattractive now? Too ugly to kiss, is that it?”

 

“If I kiss you will you finally shut up?” Diego asks, knowing that Klaus is just seeking attention, putting on an act.

 

“Maybe,” Klaus offers up serenely like the cat who got the cream.

 

Diego leans in and stops short, mouth parted and ready. “C’mere,” he whispers, wanting Klaus to close the distance.

 

And Klaus does, between one breath and the next, easy as that.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [tumblr](http://acespaceacepilot.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/SgtKarma). more on twitter these days so drop me a line, join me in thirst tweeting about david castañeda and be my friend. i feel like all you really gotta know about me after reading this fic is that i saw the word count was 6669, so i found three words to delete to make it 6666 lmao
> 
> also a bitch likes validation! please leave a comment, even if it's only a heart emoji. if you leave me a comment i will come to your house, tuck you into bed, water your house plants, and feed your pet in gratitude. lemme know if you liked this. if i should write more, because I Have Some Ideas. i will bless you with success if you comment on this fic, dude. please


End file.
